Mr President
by Soft Light
Summary: Kara talks with the newest President of the Colonies. One-shot, for now? Because “Sine Qua Non” was severely lacking in the Kara/Lee bonding times, obviously.


**Title**: Mr. President

**Author:** Soft Light

**Category:** AU, Kara/Lee, tiny bit of Roslin/Adama

**Rating**: T

**Spoilers:** Takes place directly post-"Sine Qua Non." I found this fic laying around from like a year and a half ago on my computer. I never published it and I had forgotten I even wrote it, so I figured why not?

**Summary:** Kara talks with the newest President of the Colonies. (One-shot, for now?) Because "Sine Qua Non" was severely lacking in the Kara/Lee bonding times.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, don't sue. Yadda yadda. Do I even need this thing?

**- - -**

She found him sitting under the wing.

The hangar deck was empty, save for the empty birds and the lingering smell of fresh exhaust. He was staring off into the emptiness with quiet resolve. She hadn't been looking for him, but his presence at that moment made sense. Maybe they both needed what this place had to offer them, at this time, and in this moment.

"Hello, Mr. President," she said as she sat down beside him.

A slight grin. "I was wondering when you'd get around to bringing that up."

"It's not every day that you're inducted into the presidency of all humanity. One would assume that one would tell one's friends."

"I'm sorry, Kara. It all happened . . . very fast." He finally met her gaze -- she took his hand.

"She would approve. You've always been her golden boy. Everybody loves Lee Adama."

He squeezed her hand. They were quiet for a while, his hand warmly in hers, saying more about love than either felt they could express out loud. With Kara's skin next to his, he was calm but subdued. The last time they'd touched had been with lips and tongues. "I believe you," he'd told her, and then kissed the hell out of her. It had been a goodbye, and an 'I love you' and it had been a sign of faith; it had been like coming home. He didn't know where exactly they stood with one another right now, with the world turning upside down all around them, but with her hand in his he at least knew that here, in this moment, she was with him and that she understood. Wherever here happened to be.

"You know what he told me before he left? He said, 'I can't live without her.'"

"Old Bill Adama, war-horse, falls for his leading lady? Such a romantic. Can't say I didn't see it coming." Her thumb lightly caressed the top of his hand. "He took long enough, though. Is that what's bothering you? I mean, besides the Cylons kidnapping half our CAP and our commander in chief, Athena frakking herself over, your father leaving, you stepping into Roslin's pants . . . All of that and you're not happy that mommy and daddy are in love?" Her light-hearted tone was a strange contrast to the circles she was drawing gently on his skin; he knew her jokes were always about something else.

Instead of addressing her asinine comments, he simply said, "It makes me sad." Their fingers were now entwined; she waited for him to continue. "When he finds her . . . if he finds her, she's going to die."

"We're all gonna die, Lee." His head jerked and their eyes met for the second time. "It's just a matter of who we are and what we've done before that happens." She was so serene, he thought. When did she become so serene? When she died and came back to life, when she was reborn in the flames of battle, afire with purpose and ready to embrace her destiny.

"But that's just it, Kara. They, they put their lives on hold to lead the human race to Earth, to save us all."

"We all did that, Lee. You and me, all of our friends. We're all waiting for Earth." He was silent; she resumed her thumb-circles. "But not Roslin, right? She'll never get the chance to be who she wants. That really bothers you. She's waiting and waiting -- and then she . . ."

Before she could finish her thought, Lee's lips were crushing against her, and then they were gone. "I don't want to wait any more," he said, his forehead resting against hers.


End file.
